1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric motors and more particularly to single phase induction motors of the capacitor start, capaciator run type.
2. The Prior Art
The principle of operation of polyphase induction motors is well established. The concepts of, (1) a uniform rotating magnetic field produced by polyphase voltages applied to multiple stator windings, (2) the production of torque from the interaction of induced rotor currents and the rotating field, and (3) the electrical terms and vector diagrams for motor analysis, are all well defined and understood. These motors are regarded as among the most useful and successful machines serving society. The majority of them are of the three phase type because this has developed as the standard of the industry, but two phase motors offer the same favorable operating characteristics.
Single phase induction motors are also well established for use where polyphase voltages are not utilized, and although commercially successful they are inferior to polyphase induction motors because they do not produce a uniform rotating field. Present day state of the art single phase induction motors encompass a variety of designs, all of which operate as imperfect two phase machines.